


The Deep End番外

by ancreamcake



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancreamcake/pseuds/ancreamcake





	The Deep End番外

Goodbye Hapiness

 

相叶雅纪觉得二宫和也说的很有道理，打开车门下车走到副驾驶那侧替里面的人拉开车门，轻声轻语伸出右手接住他“nini，你小心一点。”

这个距离接过他的手本来没什么问题，但这段路没有路灯车里又没有光源，旁边只有窸窸窣窣的树林，周遭环境不说伸手看不见五指也只能看个人的轮廓。二宫和也打了个趔趄，幸好两人距离很近，相叶雅纪轻而易举地赶紧怀抱住了他。

黑暗中的人对外界的五官感觉更为敏感清晰。二人虽不是新婚燕尔，有别于家里的皮沙发、柔软的双人床和温暖的浴室，也不同于贴着酒店落地窗从高空俯瞰着车水马龙万千灯火做爱，在这个环境下人的感官被放大了百倍不止。一边海浪，一边树影，头顶是星月，怀中是爱人，他们的心像十指紧扣的双手紧紧缠绕在一起。相叶又把人抱得紧了一些，鼻腔里的气息开始炽热。 

“nini，”紧抱着自己的人呼吸变得急促起来，右手逐渐游移到他衬衫下摆的缝隙碰到了腰间的软肉，他嘴上嘟哝“嗯？”装作不知道，逗弄身边迫不及待的某人。

那人左手把他后脑勺往前轻轻推了一下，“我发现，”乌溜溜的眼睛对上那双透明的琥珀，“天上的繁星不及你好看。”呼吸一滞，温柔的吻落在嘴唇上，二宫和也对这骚包情话半点法子没有，任由他索取。

甜蜜冗长的吻令两个人面红耳赤，不过在黑暗的环境里也无所谓害羞。新婚一年大多时候是相叶主动，但他明显感到二宫和也今天特别主动。

二宫也把手伸进了他的衬衫里侧，嘴边还黏着银丝，卷了卷舌头悉数吸进嘴里。那双肉肉的汉堡手往上游移，乳首在圈弄下瞬间挺立，他的心砰砰地跳动着，下身的小帐篷快要撑爆，“唔——要逗我呀？”相叶发出喘息，难耐地解开了衬衫的扣子把人往胸前带，满足他的挑逗兴趣。

二宫的脸贴着他的胸膛，珍宝似地上下小心翼翼抚摸着胸肌，实在贪恋自己老公的完美肉体，明明是精瘦的衣架子，脱光衣服又完全散发的雄性荷尔蒙。像吸食果冻一样含入挺立的红豆，柔软的唇舌来回逡巡着肌肤上的微小颗粒，他不由得感到一阵颤栗，小穴开始分泌液体，仅仅这样舔弄丈夫就让他想要了，发出小声的低吟，“ma、makun……”

相叶早就硬邦邦了，听到怀里人低声唤自己名字当然是再无法抑制。可二宫这么逗他引起的欲火自然也得让二宫先行烧起来他才过瘾。

他突然把人推开一点，“把衣服都脱了，”二宫不解地看了相叶一眼还是照做了，沐浴在银色月光下的胴体楚楚惹人怜爱，看二宫站着的姿势双腿微微曲着就知道“已经湿了吧，”换他捉弄二宫，“插两只手指进去搞一下，”像个大爷一样指导着小弟，“——喂，”尽管憋屈地撇撇嘴，这声小小的抱怨相叶也听得见。二宫心想这人不知道要搞什么名堂一边送了两根手指进去，“——呃嗯，”里面已经湿漉漉，自己进去也丝毫不费力气，就像玩充气的小黄鸭玩具，他手指加快频率，后穴发出啪叽啪叽黏腻水声，另一只手情不自禁地撸动着柱身，前端立即吐出水来，“嘶——啊”，他兴奋起来，闭着眼看不到相叶欣赏他这副姿态的眼神。

“谁让你动另一只手的？”相叶一句话把他带回现实，二宫睁开眼看到他的脸突然想起赤身裸体在这人面前自己搞了自己，唰地一下整个人变成只煮熟的虾子。

“所以说你干嘛要——”相叶不等他说完，又命令“再加一根手指，另一只手不准动。”

欺负人很有趣嘛？

目睹自己的夫夫心里想着他做这种事情觉得迷人又可爱，十分满意。要等到二宫求他，叫他艹穿自己的那刻，他会毫不犹豫。

二宫瘪瘪猫唇，一边害羞又三根手指一起使劲进出着自己的后穴，水流顺着大腿根淌了一地，前面痒的难受，即使被使坏的人勒令不得用手也在疯狂吐着水，身体跟着热起来，空气中信息素越发强烈，相叶知道他的omega发情了。

二宫慢慢往地上蹲，两腿呈鸭子状瘫坐在冰凉的公路地面，嘴里黏黏糊糊唤着他，相叶不死心等着那人最后的防线崩溃，嘛，今天也不愧是奇迹boy，他心里刚想到什么就来什么。高傲的猫举着爪子向他呼救，“makun，我饿，想吃东西，要你的鸡儿艹我，射进我的胃——”

他说要射进胃里。

Alpha强制性忍耐的后果就是一发必中。这话他从樱井翔那里听来的，毕竟松本润二胎都怀上几个月了，经验值得借鉴。两家老人总是明里暗里变着花样儿催他，二宫都以两人工作繁忙没时间养育为由替相叶敷衍掉了。其实是相叶舍不得让二宫怀孕受苦，听说松本润怀孕后吃了不少苦，生孩子的时候还进了ICU把樱井翔吓得不行，再联想到自家夫夫身体也是如此瘦弱的，他更怕了。

“nini，我不想要你受苦，”相叶走过来蹲下把二宫横抱起来，二宫对他轻轻眨眨眼，脸颊一片血红，臀缝间还在不停地淌水，滴了一些在相叶价格不菲的手工皮鞋上，边说着下了阶梯朝着海边走去，二宫看穿了他那点犹豫不定的心思，“今天是结婚一周年纪念日，我想送makun一个礼物——”稍一用力环住相叶脖子给他一个温柔肯定的吻，“makun，让我为你生孩子吧。”他笑得很甜，足以令相叶相信他说的是认真的。

相叶把人放下来，脱了自己的外套和所有衣服铺在地上，信息素的浓度快令二宫窒息，他的alpha也发情了。

“nini，成结会比以前任何时候都要痛哦？”相叶伸手摸摸那张令人不舍得伤害的脸蛋，最后向他确认。

“没关系，是你让我无所畏惧。”他凝视相叶，就像向日葵朝着太阳。如果说世上最美好的事情之一是和心爱的人共度一生，那么心爱的人再多一位，这点痛算得了什么呢。

得到肯定回答，相叶义无反顾。把二宫平放在沙滩上抬起一条腿，湿透的后穴即便是发情后的那根巨物也能含进去。轻轻来了两下相叶就逐渐加快频率了，二宫开始发出嘤嘤呃嗯的叫床声，烧得相叶耳根子痒，交合的地方啪啪地响声就像海浪拍在礁石。巨物直勾勾地在生殖腔口前顶弄，二宫受不了颤抖着高潮了，射在相叶的肚脐上。射了之后他露出难耐地神情，原来是巨物在生殖腔前又涨大了一圈，那簇热火烧得他有点不适，肠壁好像无法再拓宽了。相叶察觉到身下人的异样，穴道紧紧吸着那根罪魁祸首，他感到自己快射了，俯下身去在二宫耳边用低沉的嗓音说“乖，别怕还早着呢，放轻松，不是说好要我射在里面吗？”

相叶的话语像电流一样连接了二宫的神经，他想了想的确是自己有点紧张了，现在这种程度确实不用怕的，像往常一样就好了。于是二宫努力放松身体，相叶抓住机会冲破了生殖腔口，射在了里面，二宫吃痛地叫了出来，骂道“疼、疼疼——相叶雅纪你个大骗子！”生理性泪水顺着眼角流出来，相叶还在里面没有退出来，只得安慰身下的宝贝人儿，“看吧，只有我来让你无所畏惧才行呀。”

“——就你贫，”二宫在一阵痛楚当中不忘对相叶讨要恩宠，“那也要看是什么绝世大帅哥的美色迷了我的心，赔大了。”

“得了一个大帅哥，肚子里再来一个大美女，稳赚不赔。”相叶得逞地嘿嘿笑出鹅叫。


End file.
